User talk:Cheetahstar123
Heya! You are reading on . The current time is . Have an awesome day! Hi Cheetahstar123, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:25, January 17, 2011 Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 11:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cheetahstar123! Yes, I'm a person who upload all those pictures from Russian editions of Redwall books --Astar Goldenwing 18:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, in different countries different artists work on illustrations, so yes, they are different. --Astar Goldenwing 12:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi! I'm new. -- 15:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Message Have you used a public computer at all to access your account? That would explain it. -- LordTBT Talk! 15:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) alrighty then! ^^ -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 15:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cheetahstar thanks for the comment on me blog finally someone recognizes my genius you don't know how much work I had to put into that tribute it was hard work from choosing the right character for the right part and not to mention I had to think of the right words to put in I hope to get more comments soon.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:21, February 12, 2011, (UTC) P.S Thanks again for commenting on my tribute :) I don't get much comments on my tribute or my fan fic I don't know what I am doing wrong. I'm a nice guy I know how to make great fan fics and tributes plus I am a real people person.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 02:58, February 15, 2011, (UTC) You got a point there my friend it just takes time is all anyway how was your weekend and St. Valentine's Day..Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 05:33, February 15, 2011, (UTC) Well atleast you had a great time wiht your family, right? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:09, February 16, 2011, (UTC) Hey I see yore kinda new and I wanted to say that I'll be yore matey here! I haven't gotten t know ye so here's a link to the place we Redwall Wiki and Redwall Wars Wikians hang out http://redwallwars.speeqe.com/. If yore on and want to connect with other Redwall Wiki users yore welcome ter stop by anytime! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE!!! I updated Jewel of Malkariss. Please read. --SalemtheCruel 00:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Second Update!!! I updated again!!!! --SalemtheCruel 01:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The Sons of Solomon Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it. Just wondering: Have you checked out Jewel of Malkariss lately? I updated. --SalemtheCruel 14:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Vitani update! I updated Vitani: The Essence of Blood. --SalemtheCruel 00:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Vitani update 2 I updated a little more. --SalemtheCruel 00:16, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Vitani update #3 I updated again and introduced a new character. --SalemtheCruel 00:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Any ideas? I think I've got writer's block. Any ideas on what happens to Vitani next? --SalemtheCruel 00:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hello matey Hello Cheetahstar long time since we last chatted, so how was your weekend matey? I bet it was a real blast chatting to friends, spending time with your parents and having fun, that is what I did for my weekend and it was super awsome.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 03:58, February 28, 2011, (UTC) I can see you are a fan of "Warriors", yes? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:19, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I own the first four and am on "Fire & Ice." --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the nice comment you left on the first chapter of my story. If you wish to read the rest of what I've written so far, check out my profile page; all the chapters are copied there for ease of reading. Thanks again! --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands 03:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) One More Review? Hey, Cheetahstar. I know it's been a while since I asked you to review my fanfic, Jewel of Malkariss, (the finished version is on the Redwall Fanfiction Wiki) But I was wondering if you could review my Sable Quean sequel: A little night music. --SalemtheCruel 00:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A mentioning for Darrow/ The Light Brigade? I commented on your fanfic =) Anyway, Cheetahstar, I was just wondering if you could mention my character Darrow the Dark, the warlord in A Warrior's Legacy, along with my all-hare fighting regiment from A little night music. --SalemtheCruel 01:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel HI, ScottyBlue Here! Thanks for commenting on my story "Gingiverian: a tale of Redwall". I need a little help in choosing the villians name; please see my blog page entitled "ScottyBlue Fan Fiction Poll" to vote on a name. Thanks, God Bless, --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 01:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Book 2 Title? I think I got one. How about, Master and Commander? (I know. I got it from an old movie I saw once :P) Will this work? Please tell me. PS: If you want to know another spoiler, I'll be happy to tell. I'm DYING to tell someone lol. --SalemtheCruel 17:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel You have a point. I forgot about that :P Anyway, do you still want to know about the spoiler? PS: I am currently writing a story involving a choreographed duel (!) --SalemtheCruel 18:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The House of Reckoning Gone? Well that sucks majorly :P Anyway, I don't see why Lord TBT deleted it. There was nothing, IDK un-Redwall about it. It was supposed to be about the son of Cluny the Scourge and his descent into being evil. Why did TBT delete it, anyway? --SalemtheCruel 00:35, March 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I forgot about that :P --SalemtheCruel 00:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: If you want me to give you an excerpt from my fanfic, the Other Greeneyes Girl just tell me, 'cuz it's good! :D Hi, Cheetahstar! I was wondering if you could make up and submit a character to be in my new fanfic Lowjackal! Thanks. SalemtheCruel 00:02, April 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel That's fine! Thanks!!!! SalemtheCruel 21:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Guess what? I updated Lowjackal!!!!!!! (Grins) SalemtheCruel 22:19, April 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Update on A little night music! Care to review? SalemtheCruel 20:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'll see what I can do, but it may take awhile due because I'm currently working on other peoples pics --Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Comment to Strange Dream you had Hmm, I remember that I had a random dream where I was reading from a giant white book, and then came a series of pages that *looked like Redwall. But yet the place was strange, it was surrounded by a checker pattern of green, cubical hedges. The Abbey was a whitish-pastle yellow and the sky was a dark navy, trickled with stars and a white, crescent moon. Some figures ressembling Redwallers were scattered upon the ground in an action that seemed to be a seige. Then a random mouse voice comes from the background saying, 'Why would someone name me "Castelumbine"?' then the dream ended. Oh well, twas strange.SirForgotmypassword3times 23:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I have updated my story after a long absense. Just letting everyone know! '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands 1 Cor. 13:13 ' 19:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I started a new fanfic (Prequel to the Sable Quean) called the Blademaster's Tale. Care to review? SalemtheCruel 23:19, April 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm okay at drawing but not good enough to do a comission XP SalemtheCruel 23:54, April 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Cheetah, I do need help with my new fanfic though: What happens in this chapter next???? I know I'll introduce some of the main characters (Feryn, Brang, etc.) pretty soon but other than that I have no idea! Please help ASAP!!!!!!! SalemtheCruel 23:57, April 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi, Cheetahstar! I updated my new fanfic A Blademaster's Tale! SalemtheCruel 13:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Updated again! Please review! SalemtheCruel 20:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Cheetahstar, just wanted to say I updated again for the second or third time today, wow I'm on a roll! PS: That was odd about the page called Son of the Scourge. I myself have a fanfic on the Redwall Fanfiction Wiki called that, but the page was not mine. Weird. SalemtheCruel 21:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yeah; maybe this will encourage the story's creator to make an account XP SalemtheCruel 21:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi, Cheetahstar. I was just wondering if you could use my all-hare regiment, the Light Brigade in your story. You don't want to if you don't have to. It's just a suggestion. SalemtheCruel 22:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Just, if you care, I finished the prologue of Hollyfire's Tale =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me about the update! I'll review right now! Also, can you review my fanfic Son of the Scourge? It doesn't get that much attention :P SalemtheCruel 23:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I can probaly do the art for ya. But I'd need a better discription. Currently I'm busy, but I can work it out. Treetyyyye!!!! - (F.F.) Mossflowerrrr!!!! 14:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Update There is a 16th chapter to GINGIVERIAN story now; also, I added buttons to the bottom of every chapter that can take you to the previous and last chapters if you click on them, for easier reading. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 16:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Cheetahstar, I updated The Blademaster's Tale! :D SalemtheCruel 23:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Cheetah! I couldn't make the art-pic look as if Sheth was jumping toward you, but I hope you like it. Treetyyyye!!!! - (F.F.) Mossflowerrrr!!!! 02:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I have updated Gingiverian: a Tale of Redwall, and I have also added a Polls page to my profile. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 16:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fanfic I have been blessed to have a really fertile imagination; ideas just seem to be given to me to work with, without much effort on my part. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:48, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Updated Fanfic I have updated my fanfic; please comment! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Long-overdue Update There is a long-overdue Chapter 19 to Gingiverian now. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Update There is a new chapter to my fanfic! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:57, June 10, 2011 (UTC) More Story There is a Chapter to my fanfic! :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 22 New chapter of GINGIVERIAN up! I'm afraid because of length I was forced to leave a couple cliffhangers. Please comment if you like it! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' Update Chapter 23 Please comment! :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Update Chapter 24 is up. Please comment! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Update Long overdue update on Gingiverian please comment! God bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The Big Picture I have finished the project I refer to as "The Big Picture" (for lack of a better name). The Characters in it are (from left to right) Redmight, Lathagarr, Skywindredkite, Selound, Me, Lilac Stormrudder, Jumpovermoon, Cheetahstar123, Lord Rose Thorn, and ForrestFighter. This was basically a compilation of all the Redwall Wiki characters I could fit on one piece of paper and still make look good. Let me know if you like it! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 06:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Inspiration First, I must thank you profusely. Had I not read your fanfic, journey of hardships, I would never have finished my own fanfic, haunted. I will ask that you review it if you do read it. Thank you and God Bless! Update *Chapter 26 is up! :) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC)